You're Mine
by DarkRikuLover
Summary: She was hurt by Daisuke. So she left.. She studied in Paris. And now, she's back and she's moved on.. And now, she's bound to help Dark.. But how? Wait, is that Dark kissing Riku! I suck at summaries.. Sorry..
1. Prologue

**His Maiden**

_**a D.N. Angel Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own DN Angel coz if I do, Dark would end up with Riku.. And there will be lots and lots of little Dark running around the world.**

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm new writer. I know it's kinda suckish.. But still, feel free to read..**

**Prologue: The Break Up**

She didn't think it would be this painful. Sure, she knew all along that this day would come. Every time she looks at his eyes, she can see it. He's not in love with her.. He loves her but not in love with her…

She's just the stupid one who actually thought that he will love her someday. She cannot really blame him; she knew he tried. In fact, for the past five months, he became the perfect boyfriend.

But still, every time he looks at her with that longing feeling; she can feel that it's for someone else.. more specifically, her sister.

He's still in love with her sister. That's why he decided to end it all. And it broke her.. really bad..

'_Stupid Daisuke..!! Can't you see my sister loves someone else??! She loves Dark.. Not you.. So why do you still love her!!!' _she thought as she ran through the heavy rain.. wishing that it would somehow wash away all the pain she's feeling..

* * *

**Author's Note: I fyou have questions, feel free to ask.. Ja'ne!**


	2. Risa's Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel.**

**Author's Note: So here's the first chapter.. It's quite short but still, if there's anything you're confused about, feel free to ask me, kay??**

**Chapter 1: Risa's Shadow**

She never thought she'll be this affected. Now, here she is, crying so hard under the pouring rain. Who can blame her, though?

She was supposed to be happy in this special day. It's their fifth monthsary after all. Who would have thought, that he will choose this day, out of all, to break up with her? Can't he at least wait for this day to pass before doing that?

But she guess, she's partly at fault anyway. She should have known that this day would eventually come. She would have never been this hurt.

_Flashback_

"_Anou, Riku-chan…" Daisuke started._

_Riku stopped walking and turned to Daisuke._

"_Hmmm??" she asked._

"_I'm sorry.. I….I.." he's now fidgeting as he tried hard to tell Riku.._

_Riku started to get confused. He sighed. Gathering his confidence, he continued talking.._

"_Riku-chan, I think we should break up."_

_She was momentarily surprised with what she heard.. And when it registered in her mind, tears started to gather in her eyes.._

"_Why?" Riku softly whispered. Daisuke wouldn't have heard if their surroundings is not eerily quiet._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you, Riku.." he answered._

"_It's because of Risa, right?" Daisuke seemed surprised with what she said.._

_Judging by his reactions, she knows her assumptions are correct.._

"_You're still in love with her?"_

_It's more of a statement than a question. When she saw him nod, she knows, it's over.._

_End of Flashback_

It's already late when she returned back home. Surprisingly, Risa is still up.. She should be sleeping now.

"Oi, Riku, so how's the date?" her sister asked once she saw her arrive.

Riku knows Risa didn't mean anything offending by what she asked. But she just doesn't feel like dealing with her sister right now, so she went upstairs without answering Risa's question.

"Hmph, what's with her? I just asked her a question." Risa ignored the nagging feeling that maybe something wrong happened to her sister.

**Riku's P.O.V**

As soon as I entered my room, my strong façade have worn off. Tears started pouring endlessly.

Why her?? Risa, it's always about Risa. I've always been _'just Risa's twin'.._ A mere shadow to my sister..

I thought, for once, I'll have something I want without Risa taking it. Guess, I'm wrong..

_Flashback_

"_Riku-chan!!! Look, isn't it pretty?" a younger Risa came running to her with an oh-so-familiar teddy bear._

"_Risa-chan, that's mine. That's the teddy bear grandma gave me last Christmas." I really love that teddy bear. I don't want to give it to Risa._

"_But I like it more. Let's just exchange, okay Riku-chan?" she doesn't have any choice. Even if she did not agree, Risa won't give it back to her.._

* * *

_A ten year old Riku is sitting next to her mom._

"_Riku-chan, your sister wants to go to the mall. I have to go with her so just ask the butler to bring you to school, okay?" her mom asked._

_That day, her mom was supposed to go with her in school to see her daughter play in a school badminton tournament. But it seems like her mother forgot about it the moment Risa asked her to go shopping.._

* * *

She's never been close with her mom again after that. She doesn't hate her; it's just that, as much as possible, Riku doesn't want to feel that way again if ever her mother forgot about her again..

* * *

"_But Daisuke-kun, why??" Riku's vision blurred because of unshed tears_

"_I-I'm sorry Riku-chan, I tried my best.. I just can't forget her..I..I.."_

* * *

Tears unknowingly started flowing out of Riku's eyes once again. After so much thinking, she finally came up with a decision.. Tonight, she will cry her heart out.. Release all the tears she can.. Cry until she can no longer do so…And after this, she swore to herself.. she'll no longer be Risa's shadow….

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Author's Note: That's all for now.. And as I've said, feel free to ask questions.. Then I'll answer them in the notes of the next chapter.. Don't forget to review, 'kay?**


	3. Paris?

**Disclaimer: It's okay if you don't read this crap anymore. It's just for formality's sake anyway..**

**So here it goes..I do not, in any way, own D N Angel**

**Author's Notes: Okay, so here it is..Thanks for your reviews!! I know Riku might be a bit OOC here. Just blame it on heartbreak, okay??! =)**

**His Maiden**

**Chapter 2: Paris??!**

**Riku's P.O.V**

A week had passed since my break up with Daisuke. Surprisingly, I'm not that affected anymore. Maybe I'm still slightly hurt, but aside from that, I'm okay now.

And Daisuke..He keeps on calling me, but of course, I didn't answer. But I did send him a short message telling him not to tell Risa about the reason of our break up. Risa keeps on asking me what really happened. But of course, I cannot answer.. What will I say?? That my boyfriend broke up with me because he is in love with my twin sister??

Knowing Risa, she's going to blame herself for our break up if she found out. She might actually avoid Daisuke.. And I don't want that to happen. I know Daisuke is an important friend for her.

After a week of thinking, I realized how foolish I have been to blame Risa for taking away everything I have. It's mostly my fault I've become Risa's shadow.

Unlike me, she knows what she wants, and she's always determined to go after it. It's a positive thing about her most often.. Except her obsession to be that perverted thief's wife.. Seriously, why is she so 'in love' with that Dark?? He's a pervert for God's sake!!

Wait, why am I even thinking about that pervert?? There are more important things I have to think about.. Like how to tell Risa about my plan to study in Paris. And that I am leaving in one week's time.

I sighed heavily. I know it's a bit rushed, but the classes there would start in three weeks.. I only have one week to be there and two weeks to prepare before the start of classes..

I remembered when daddy first proposed it to me..

_Flashback (still in Riku's P.O.V)_

'_knock knock'_

"_Princess, can I enter?"_

_I know that voice.. And also, there's only one person who calls me princess, my daddy.._

_So I wiped my tears away then fixed my hair and looked in the mirror before opening the door. I don't want him to see me looking like a mess, he'll be more worried. I then looked at my room. So far, it looks okay. The bed is quite messy but aside from that, everything is in place. After making sure that everything is in proper, I opened my door._

"_Hey princess, are you okay now? I heard what happened from Risa. Do you want me to beat up that guy for you?" dad said with a hint of playfulness._

_My dad is often away from home. Most often, he's busy with work overseas. He's managing so many businesses after all. But truthfully, I'm closer to him than to my mom. He never forgets to call me every night to ask about my day. I bet he even cancelled all his impending appointments and flew back here in Japan when he found out. Yeah, I'm a certified daddy's princess._

"_No need dad. I'm sure I can do it myself if I want." _

_He sat on my bed and took a good look around. My room's a bit simple actually. The walls are painted cream white. There are few paintings hanging. My king-sized bed is situated near the veranda. On each side of the bed are small tables each with lamp shades. Then, there's a study table on the other side of the room. And also, a bathroom and dressing room. _

"_Princess, I don't want to pressure you or anything.. But perhaps, it would be better for you if you'll stay with me for a while in Paris. You can continue your studies there if you want. That way, you can start over again and move on."_

_Of course, he knows everything about me. I bet he's also aware of how I feel insecure with my sister.. Why else would he ask me to go with him in Paris?_

"_I know that you think you're being neglected by many. You might not say it, but I can feel it's not true princess."_

_See what I mean??_

" _Maybe you can start anew in Paris? You can be a new Riku.. One who doesn't feel insecure of her own self.. Think about it okay?" he kissed my forehead then headed to the door._

_When I heard the door shut, I let my mind process what I just heard. Paris?? _

_Maybe I should actually give it a try. I don't have anything against my sister but I'm tired of being a nobody beside her. Perhaps, I could get rid of that feeling if we would be separated??_

_Argh! Too much thinking makes me dizzy.._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed inwardly. I should probably tell her about it tonight. Risa's quite hard to convince after all. And I still have my things to pack.

Good thing summer vacation is not yet over. I would have had to tell the whole class about my decision if it had not happened to be a school break.

I wonder if I would have friends in Paris?? I'm starting to get jitters already. But no, I can't back out anymore. I can do it..

"What??!! What do you mean you're leaving to Paris??" Risa said, or rather, shouted..

I should have her reaction would be like this.. sigh… I just continued eating as if nothing happened.

"But Riku, you cannot leave.. Is it because of Daisuke?? Don't worry, I'll beat him up for you.."

"Risa, you cannot even carry a small bag of groceries so tell me, how'll you beat him, huh?" I said.

I took another serve of rice before facing her again. I cannot sacrifice my dinner for this conversation.

"It's not about him anyways.. I just want to start anew. That's all. "

I stood up to put my dishes on the sink. I don't want to bother the maids with this simple task.

Risa soon followed me.

"B-But Riku.." I heard her say.

"Besides, I'm gonna be back before you know it, alright?"

She looks like she still have something else to say but she decided against it. A sign that she's surrendering..

"Always call me okay?? Don't bother coming back here if you don't!!" she threatened me.

I hugged her tight. I'm really going to miss her. I hope she doesn't bring herself to danger… Oh, speaking of danger..

"Oi Risa, don't attempt to stalk that perverted thief again while I'm gone okay??"

I looked at her in a stern way to show that I'm serious.

"No one would be there to guard you. Don't put yourself into danger, or I swear, I won't be coming back anymore!!"

I don't want to do this but I have to threaten her or else, she will continue her 'stalk-the-pervert-thief-activities' again..

I should keep in mind to call Satoshi just in case she actually do it while I'm gone.

And yes, Satoshi and I are quite close now. He's actually my best friend. Unexpected, eh?

I would just ask him to guard Risa.. Oh, he's going to kill me for this.. Risa can be as annoying as hell..

I dialed his number and waited..

"_Hello? Riku-chan??" _I heard him say in the other line._  
_

_"Satoshi-kun, I've got a favor to ask you." _I said to him.

"_Tch. You won't even bother to say hello?" _his words are are really full of sarcasm._  
_

_"Oh c'mon, you don't need that."_

"_What is it?" _he asked._  
_

_"Hmm?? Oh, the favor?" _it took a moment before I realized what he meant.

I heard a grunt on the other line. It's an obvious sign of affirmation.

_"Anou, canyouguardRisawhileImgone?"_ I hastily said, hoping he'll understand the words I've blurted out.

"_Where are you going?"_I sighed_; _good thing i dont have to repeat my words._  
_

I thought he wouldn't understand what I said..

I decided to be straight to the point.. There's no use lying to him anyway. He'll know it.

_"I'm gonna study in Paris.. So will you?"_

"_Do I have a choice? Anyways, you going to Paris, is it.." _I can sense hesitation from the other line._  
_

I can read him like a book now.. And I know what he's going to ask.. He wants to know if it's because of Daisuke.

_"No, it's not.. Well, partly but not really.. Anyways, thanks!! I love you!! Bye!"_

I hang up. Who knows I might accidentally break down into tears again?

Ahh, too many things happened this week eh??

**Author's Note: That's it. Hope you guys like it.. And also, thanks to Ayla27 and Crazy Computer's Vendetta for your great reviews for the last few chapters.. Ja'ne!! =)**

**I edited it already. ****Thank you so much for your helpful reviews Vendetta _(i shortened your name, hope it's okay w/ you)_****.. You're really an angel to new writers like me!! My works would have been suckish w/out your advices.. Thanks!! Anyways,**** I hope it's much better now.. ;)  
**


End file.
